Visions Of The Future
by HappyDonkeyCigarette
Summary: Catherine is a mutant. When Stryker asks her to join his team will she accept? And who is this super hot Merc with a Mouth? WadeWilson/OC
1. Chapter 1

**CatherinePOV**

I was a pretty normal girl. That is if you overlook the purple hair, my ability to see the future, my cat-like movements along with the cat tail and cat ears... Okay, so maybe I'm not that normal. But hey, being normal is overrated anyway.

I was taking a shortcut to my dingy hotel room through an alleyway when I saw them. There was a hot Asian guy with guns and an even hotter Caucasian guy with swords staring at me. My ears and tail were both hidden so it had to be for a different reason.

I kept walking calmly as I searched the future. No matter what I did, I still ended up being kidnapped.

Didn't mean I couldn't put up a fight.

I ran towards one of the garbage cans with a lid on it so I could push myself off of it and jump up to the metal ladder leading up the side of the building. They were starting to run now. I didn't climb the ladder. That would get me shot in the ass. I would know, I saw it. I used my freakishly cat-like agility and speed to jump from floor to floor. Too bad my vision came a little to late.

A big with a black trench coat sprung at me once I hit the roof. We flew off the fifth story roof and to the ground. Luckily we switched places in the air while we were falling and I landed on top of the feral. We wrestled for a moment but he was much stronger and had me pinned in seconds. I was then tranquilized me on my right butt cheek.

My last thought before I drifted off was, does my butt have a target on it or something?

* * *

**Yes, I know it's a short chapter but they will get longer. My first chapters are always pretty short.**

**Rate, review, whatever. -C.B (:**

**P.S. 352 Words.**


	2. Ooh Shiny

**Previously**

_A big with a black trench coat sprung at me once I hit the roof. We flew off the fifth story roof and to the ground. Luckily we switched places in the air while we were falling and I landed on top of the feral. We wrestled for a moment but he was much stronger and had me pinned in seconds. I was then tranquilized me on my right butt cheek._

_My last thought before I drifted off was, does my butt have a target on it or something?_

* * *

I woke up in a padded cell. Not again! How did they find me? I was so careful! this is what you get for trying to escape the loonie bin your oh so loving parents put you in.

That's when I noticed the big mirror on the far wall. It looked like one of those one way mirrors in an interrogation room. That's new. but then again so are the guns, swords, and mutants they're now equipped with. They were probably watching me waiting for me to do something crazy.

I went to sit up and felt fire run through my shoulder. I stood up quickly and looked in the mirror. I was shot! WTF?! Why? I was unconscious before they did this I know it. They didn't even have the heart to pull the bullet out. If they did I would have been healed by now. Bastards.

I quickly tore off the sleeve of my shirt so I could see the wound on my left shoulder better. I didn't even bother to hide my ears or my tail as I grew my claws and started digging around in my shoulder trying to locate the bullet and pull it out. My shoulder felt like someone was trying to melt it off with acid but I did my best to ignore it.

Once I was done, I dropped the bullet and my shoulder started healing quickly but slower than I would have liked.

The door opened revealing all three of the men from when I was kidnapped as well as an older guy with grey hair and a military suit with a whole bunch of medals.

"Hello, Catherine. My name is Major William Stryker and this is Agent Zero," he indicated the Asian man with the guns. "This is Wade Wilson," he said indicating the hot guy that was smirking at me. He was the one with the swords. "And this is Victor Creed." He said motioning to the man that tackled me off of a building. He was also showing his very large teeth. Hmm. Pointy. "I have a proposition for you." He said with one of those creepy old man smiles that he probably thought was soothing.

He held out his hand. I ignored it. Hey if you want manners then don't kidnap me.

"What kind of proposition couldn't be talked about in a coffee shop or something?"I asked with genuine suspicion and curiosity. Which reminded me, "why do I have a bullet hole in my left shoulder? If my memory's correct I was out of it before this happened." I was more confused than angry. I don't get angry much but when I do, watch out.

"I do apologize for that. You seem to have twitched and Agent Zero here got trigger happy." I glared at the stoic man that tried to hide the red creeping up his neck and to his cheeks while Wade and Victor tried to cover their laughs as coughs. It just sounded like they were chocking to death on their laughs."We couldn't talk in a coffee shop because the information I'm about to tell you is completely classified." He paused looking like he was waiting for me to say something.

"Go on," I urged.

"Well, I'm putting together a special team, and I want you to join. you'll have a permanent residence and no one will discriminate you for your... extra appendages."

I looked at him dead panned. "You make it sound like I have a penis."

Everyone except for Stryker laughed although Zero smothered his. "Will you join the team?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Then YES!" I said while grinning wildly.

"Good. There's a plane waiting outside. We're transferring our base to Alkali Lake. The men are already waiting on the plane. Lets go." He said getting up.

I copied him and stretched my shoulder. It was fully healed but still sore.

We walked through a bunch of white hallways that I couldn't remember if I tried. When we finally got outside I saw a large black jet. I guess that's the plane that he was talking about.

I walked in after Stryker and Victor with Wade and Zero behind me. There were four other men on the jet. "Introduce yourselves." Stryker ordered them which snapped them out of their staring.

"I'm Chris Bradley," the blond one with the military hair cut said while holding his hand out to shake. I was polite and shook it.

"John," said the southern one with a cowboy hat kindly.

"I'm Fred," said the bulky one almost unintelligently.

"James," greeted the one that kind of looked like Victor. Sounded like him too.

Everyone was already seated and buckled up. I went to do the same when the plane took off and I flew into Victors lap. Wade laughed loudly while everyone else, apart from Zero, looked amused and concerned at the same time.

"What the hell?" Victor growled.

"I'm so sorry. I-" I cut off when I caught sight of his dog tags. I tried to resist, really I did but what does he do polish them before bed or something? I couldn't hold back the gasp.

"What?" Victor asked, forgetting to growl.

"It - it's so shiny." I breathed, in full cat mode now.

"Um, maybe it's only me but that doesn't look normal." I heard Wade say distantly. I was too focused on the beautiful shine in front of me. "But then again, neither does her tail of ears." That snapped me out of it.

I growled at him and wrapped my tail around myself in a defensive manner.

I was told once that the dominant ferals felt the need to protect the other ferals so maybe it was the dominant feral in Victor but for some reason I curled up on his lap and fell asleep and the last thing I felt was him wrapping his arms around me in a protective older brother way.

**

* * *

**

**Rate, review, whatever - C.B. (:**

**P.S. 1,223 Words**

* * *

**Greek-Warrior-Princess - **_My first reviewer!! I agree CAT'S ARE THE BEST! Hopefully my chapters will be longer. I dislike short chapters as well._


	3. We Love You

**Previously. . .**

_I growled at him and wrapped my tail around myself in a defensive manner._

_I was told once that the dominant ferals felt the need to protect the other ferals so maybe it was the dominant feral in Victor but for some reason I curled up on his lap and fell asleep and the last thing I felt was him wrapping his arms around me in a protective older brother way.

* * *

_**CatPOV**

I woke up and the events of yesterday came flooding back into my head. I can't believe I made such a fool out of myself. Damn.

I looked around the plane and my eyes caught Chris's. "We'll be landing in 15 minutes. Maybe you should buckle up." He said with a smirk.

I looked down and realized I was still in Victors lap. I got up with as much dignity as possible, which wasn't much by the way, and smiled at Victor. I had to clear my throat twice before I was able to talk. "I apologize." I said curtly before going to sit down in the front of the plane across from Chris. I could tell everyone was trying to smother their laughs. Kind of a piss off. I hid my ears and tail so no one could see them.

"Woah! How did you do that?" Wade asked. while imitating a pair of ears on top of his head with his fingers.

I noticed everyone including Stryker, listening with interest.

"I honestly don't know." I answered honestly. "When I want them to disappear they just do."

"Interesting." Stryker murmured to himself. Only Victor, Logan and I heard it.

* * *

"Ready for you first mission?" Wade asked as we boarded the plane.

It's been a month since I first got here. James became my father figure while Victor was like an Uncle. Victor and I were pretty close. We were both ferals that love to kill. Not innocents though. Wade has became a friend. Well maybe not a friend. More of a super flirty acquaintance. I had the biggest crush on him, not that I'd ever admit it.

Everyone else were my friends. I was a bit wary of Zero though. Stryker creeped me out but I didn't have proof that he was bad so I kept my suspicions to myself.

I sat on the plane headed to Africa and watched as James nearly puked while we were taking off.

Wade, the man I was sitting next to, was sharping a long metal sword. The sharp continuous sound of it was starting to give me a headache. "I love this weapon more than anything in the whole wide world. You wanna know why?" Wade said.

"No." Victor and I said at the same time. They both gave me a inquisitive look. Wade disregarded our answer and continued talking.

"It's memorable. Sure it's a little big. Tough to get on a plane. But you whip out a couple of swords at your ex-girlfriend's wedding, they will never ever forget." Wade said grandly.

"That's funny, Wade. I think you confused me with someone who gives a shit." Victor said menacingly.

"Right. It's probably not as intimidating as having a gun or bone claws or a tail or the fingernails of a bag lady." Wade said.

I growled. He always picked on my tail, or stepped on it. He even tried to feed me cat food once.

"Leave the tail alone, man." John Wraith said.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Wade said quickly. "Jesus." I heard Wade say under his breath. I glared at him which made him change the subject. "Fred got a new tattoo. I'm concerned."

"Ah, Jesus. Fred, you just met her last night." James said turning to Fred, who was next to him.

"I love her." Fred explained. He seemed slightly embarrassed.

"You love her after one night?' James asked.

"She's a gymnast." Fred said proudly as if that was an excused for loving her.

"Bradley grinned in a completely masculine way that not even the manlyest females can perfect.

"Bradley, take us down." Stryker said. Instantly I felt the jet start to decline. Bradley made the jet took a sharp left which upset James.

"Are you gonna puke?" Fred asked, as he took a bite of his candy bar.

"If we were meant to fly, we'd grow wings." James said.

"Oh, don't worry, Nancy. More people die driving than flying." Agent Zero said sarcastically.

"How about impaling?" James asked.

"Hey. Now be nice." John said. "Or your idea of 'nice'. Would you like a bucket?"

I then looked into the future. My eyes went blurry and my face went void of all emotion.

_There was blood and screams everywhere I turned. Victor was standing next to me struggling with his monster. We wouldn't kill tonight. Too much heartbreak. Blood. Screams. Women. Children. Dead. By the hands of our teammates._

_I watched as Wade killed with a smile on his face. Why?_

_Strykers cold dead eyes chilled me to my core._

I came out of the vision with a chocked gasp. Wade went to touch me but I hissed and growled. I had to calm down.

Once I calmed down Stryker asked me what I saw. Everyone was looking at me concerned. James and Victor had their claws out while Wade was gripping his swords.

"My family - My family is going to die in a fire in 48 seconds." I whispered. So I lied. Sue me.

Everone soon got lost in their own things. I looked to James and whispered just for his and Victors ears, "We'll miss you James. We love you and we'll find you." They looked confused but they'd know soon enough.

* * *

_**Ironhide's Lover - **__There should be more Wade in the next chapter but I wanted to get it across that there would be a strong friendship between Victor and Cat. Makes you wonder though, what happens when James leaves doesn't it ;). _**Greek-Warrior-Princess **___- Yeah, I wanted to make her feral side more noticeable. Victor still loves killing but he likes killing in a Dexter kind of way lol. (Only kills the bad guys.) I want Victor as a friend in this story making it sort of unique (: **My Beautiful Ending - **Thank you. I for one, like Victor as a bloodthirsty FRIEND. Lol. _**XxCelina-MariexX**___ - Thank you. I will do my best to continue (:  
_

**Rate, review, whatever. - C.B. (:**

**P.S. 1,205 Words.**


	4. Bye Bye Jimmy

**Previously:**

_Everyone soon got lost in their own things. I looked to James and whispered just for his and Victors ears, "We'll miss you James. We love you and we'll find you." They looked confused but they'd know soon enough._

_

* * *

_

We stepped off of the plane, Victor, Jimmy and I trailing behind.

"What were you talking about earlier?" Jimmy asked.

I sighed. "I can't tell you that but just remember Jimmy. Victor and I will find you. Family sticks together."

I walked off then in time to hear Stryker say, "Zero, you're up."

Zero walked up to the line of men with guns and raised his hands putting them near the gun holster on his back. He quickly grabbed the two guns and shot every single man until they were all dead. I didn't mind. They were all the criminals. The ones we were soon to kill though... That was another story.

"Victor," Stryker commanded.

Victor ran straight up the side of the building after flashing Jimmy and I a savage grin. What a horrible enemy to have. I loved him all the more. In a completely platonic way of course.

"Fred," Stryker commanded again.

Fred nodded and ran off to stick his arm in a tank so it pretty much blew itself up.

We entered the building and you guessed it, decided to take the elevator.

I felt like such a badass listening to elevator music as we got stuck in the elevator and the lights turned green. I rolled my eyes.

"Great, stuck in an elevator with five guys on a high protein diet." Wade said.

I cleared my throat.

"And a hot chick." He amended. "Then again, I think Cat should be a little more nervous than me."

"Shut it, Wade, you're next." Stryker said.

"Thank you, Sir. You look really nice today. It's the green. Brings out the seriousness in your eyes." Wade said casually.

I had to hold in my laughter.

"Do you ever shut up, Pal?" Jimmy asked.

"No. Not while I'm awake." Wade answered.

"Bradley. Top floor, please." Commanded Stryker.

Once the elevator opened all I heard was the sound of gunshots and metal against metal.

"Okay .. People are dead." Wade called out.

I was observing the man that was left alive when I heard Stryker say creepily, "If you didn't have that mouth of yours, Wade, you'd be the perfect soldier." There was something plain _wrong _with the way he said that. Just a little bit too much meaning behind it but I ignored it thinking that it was just me.

The man tried to reach for a gun beneath his desk but John teleported over to him and pointed a gun to his head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Take the diamonds." He said in heavily accented English while motioning to the diamonds on his desk. "They're yours."

"I don't want you diamonds." Stryker told the man as he picked up a large black rock from the mans desk. "I want this."

"That? That is nothing. A souvenir." The man replied, flustered.

"Where did you find it? I want the source." _God what a freak._

"A small village. Far inland. Three days from here." The man told him.

* * *

AT THE VILLAGE

Stryker made all the villagers gather in the center of the village. None of them spoke any English so Wade had to translate.

"Tell him this is more valuable to me than his life. And ask him where he found it." Stryker said, showing the black rock to the village leader. Wade translated.

"He said it came from the sky." Wade said, baffled by the man's answer.

"He's telling the truth." Jimmy said, abruptly.

"You don't know the language, Logan." Stryker said using Jimmys' last name.

"It's a meteor fragment." Jimmy said.

"I know what it is, I'm asking him where he found it." Stryker said. "Tell him, everyone here will die unless he tells me where he found the rock." He said to Wade.

Wade asked the leader the question.

"He says that's it's sacred." Wade said slightly disappointed.

"Okay, fine. Zero." Stryker said as he turned his back on the situation. He looked up at the sky not really seeing anything.

With a smile, shot the villager point blank in the head. After that, chaos ensued. I couldn't take my eyes off the dead man's body as the rest of the villagers were killed in multiple ways. I didn't even see James tackle Zero to the ground. And start talking to him. I was too far to hear what they were saying but clearly they were arguing. I was only able to hear two words that Jimmy said, "I'm done." He walked off towards the edge of the village.

"Jimmy," Victor yelled. James stopped walking and turned back around. "We can't just let you walk away." In responds James tore his dog tags off and threw them on the ground. He then walked into the jungle and disappeared.

There was blood and screams everywhere I turned. Victor was standing next to me struggling with his monster. We wouldn't kill tonight. Too much heartbreak. Blood. Screams. Women. Children. Dead. By the hands of our teammates.

I watched as Wade killed with a smile on his face. Why?

Strykers cold dead eyes chilled me to my core.

I went up to Victor who was still staring at the place that James last was holding Jimmys' dog tags.

"We'll talk later." I told him for his ears only.

* * *

**RandomRiter - **_Thank you (: I've always liked Deadpool as well._

_

* * *

_

**Read, Review, Whatever.**

**C.B. (:**

**P.S. 1,085 Words.**


	5. The Plans

**Previously:**

_I went up to Victor who was still staring at the place that James last was holding Jimmys' dog tags._

_"We'll talk later." I told him for his ears only._

* * *

I sat on my bed quietly waiting for Victor to come. We needed to talk but he was in a meeting with Stryker right now. He was going to be angry and I will most likely sustain some injury's but I couldn't interfere with Jimmy's decision. I wasn't lying when I said we'd find him again though. We were going to run into him a few times. He'll be extremely angry with us though the first couple of times.

The door burst open as Victor stormed through. He grabbed me by my throat before I could do anything. "Why?" He screamed. "Why did you let him go? YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED HIM!" He dug his claws into my neck and pushed me so I was laying on my back on the bed with him on top of me. I feared for my life.

"But t-then he would have.. H-hated us both.. F-for life. We'd never see him again." I chocked out. He let go.

"What?"

"Jimmy was always softer than us." I said after I was done coughing and gasping for air. "He wasn't made to kill like us Victor. While we liked it, Jimmy felt the guilt weigh him down for every person that he killed. The animal inside of him," I continued, "would have seen us as the enemy and influenced him because we were forcing him to stay in a place that he couldn't handle."

My healing factor kept my wounds from bleeding out but not from bleeding all over my clothes.

Victor sat on the bed beside me and rubbed a tired hand over his face. I stayed in my submissive position on the bed as to not get him worked up before I could explain any further.

"So what happens now?" He asked in a gruff voice. I only then noticed the red rings around his eyes.

"I wasn't lying when I said we would see him soon but he's going to be angry at the world the first few times we see him. We'll have to fight him. But it will all be fine in time as long as we follow the course set for us. We need to play the evil murderers that that the Wolverine inside of him thinks we are."

"So when do we get to see Jimmy?"

"Soon, Victor." I smiled. "Soon."

* * *

We've been capturing mutants for the past few months now and it sickens me but Victor and I need to prove ourselves if we ever want to see Jimmy again.

John, Fred, and Chris left soon after Jimmy. It was now just Victor, Zero, Wade, and I although Wade is currently in the infirmary dying of cancer.

**Flashback:**

_I was in the kitchen and three in the morning drinking some o.j. when Wade came in. He was wearing nothing but his red pajama pants and his swords on his back. He never went anywhere without them._

_"Hey, Kitten." He greeted, breaking me out of the daze I was in as I ogled his abs. By the knowing grin he shot me, he noticed. "What are you doing up?"_

_"Couldn't sleep." I replied._

_"Jimmy?" He asked softly._

_I nodded once curtly and turned around so I was gripping the counter top in front of me._

_Wade pressed up against me from behind. "Hey," He said softly, "He's probably somewhere smoking cigars and calling people bub as we speak.. Scratch that. As we speak, he's probably sleeping."_

_I laughed through my tears that I didn't know were falling and turned around so our body's were flush against each other. Wade didn't move back._

_"God, Wade. How is it that you can always make me smile?" I whispered. I couldn't seem to talk any louder._

_"'Cause I'm just that awesome." He replied with a smirk while pulling on my tail. _

_I yelped but Wade swallowed it when he placed his lips over mine._

_It was amzing._

_It was magnificent._

_It was..._

_Ruined by Wades coughing fit._

_"Wade?" I asked concerned._

_"Well, that's one way to ruin a mood." He said while shaking his head._

_His back was hunched and his hands were on his knees._

_"Well you'll just have to make it up to me. But beware I add interest."_

_He grinned but then started coughing again._

_"Wade!" I exclaimed when he started coughing up blood._

_"I'm fine." He said in between coughs._

_"We're going to the infirmary."_

**End Flashback.**

That was when I first realized how sick he really was.

Stryker was planning on telling me he died when I go to visit him tomorrow. I've been visiting Wade every chance I got. I know that he's going to be experimented on though. If everything goes according to plan, I'll be able to get to Wade before he loses his hair and mouth..Don't ask. Stryker's a tool.. And injected with a device to control him with, but after he gets the healing factor to heal his cancer.I'm not one hundred percent sure. It's too far into the future. I'm not that powerful.

Stryker now thought of Victor and I as his little killing pets. Zero was his right hand man. Wade was his experiment. John and Fred were his targets. Chris was dead. Or so he thought.

**Flashback:**

_Victor and I made our way through the carnival, searching for Chris. We watched from the shadows as he preformed his little lightbulb trick for a girl and her boyfriend. Watched as they wasted their money yet still thought he was an ordinary human playing a trick on them._

_"It's not a trick, mate."_

_The two teens left._

_We waited until the carnival closed and Chris went back to his trailer. A half an hour later Victor knocked on the door. I was hidden behind Victors massive muscles._

_"Victor!" Chris said as he opened the door sounding surprised._

_"Aren't you gonna' let us in?" Victor asked._

_"Us?"_

_I jumped on Victors back. "Don't forget ME!" I said grinning madly._

_Once Chris let us in, he looked at us expectantly._

_His trailer was full of electronics and things like that. It was pretty cool._

_I sighed. "Well, we're here to kill you if you hadn't already guessed." I said bluntly._

_He took a sip of his whiskey and sat down, not looking the least bit surprised. "I always thought Wade would be the one that came knockin' at my door."_

_"Wade has cancer." I said lightly. "But don't worry! That's a good thing!" He gave me a look that clearly said 'are you nuts?'_

_I sighed heavily. "Fine! I guess I'll have to explain. See, we were ordered to kill you but we don't plan on doing that. Wade would've. We're going to take a sample of your power and put you into a coma injecting you with this clear liquid to slow your blood rate down until it's practically non exsistant. You will be declared dead. Your story will be in the newspaper and everything. We already have your new identity that you'll use when you wake up in two weeks. Any questions?" I asked innocently._

_"U-umm, no." He stuttered._

_Victor smirked. "She's somethin ain't she."_

_"Aww. I love you too big bro. Well, say night night Chris."_

_"Thank you."_

**End Flashback.**

Victor and I were now traveling the streets of New Orleans, tracking down John. We were going to 'kill' him.

We were both nervous and excited.

We get to see Jimmy.

* * *

**RandomRiter -**_ Thank you. I've seen a lot of storys that aren't bad per-se, but they just weren't organized at all so I wasn't able to continue reading them. Hopefully I've learned from others' mistakes. I'll try my best to add more detail as well. _

* * *

**Rate, review, whatever.**

**C.B. (:**

**P.S. 1,585 Words.**


	6. In Love With A Psycho

**Previously:**

_We were both nervous and excited._

_We get to see Jimmy._

* * *

We watched from the sidelines as Jimmy went into the casino while John stayed out in the dirty back alley and started heading towards John.

"Heeeyy, Johnny boy." I greeted with a chilled grin as I entered the dead end alleyway.

"Catherine." John said sounding doomed. It's sad how most of my friends would think I've turned my back on them so easily. I wouldn't _kill_ them. Whatever.

"How you been doin'? Good? That's good. Well, see, I'm here to kill you..." I then went on to explain everything we told Chris. John took it better than expected. He didn't try to deny it or get away. He trusted us to put the clear liquid inside of him. I guess my friendship isn't as doomed as I thought.

Victor was just taking the sample of Johns power after we 'killed' him when Jimmy was blown through the brick wall in a flash of pink making bricks and dust go everywhere as I jumped up a couple floors on the building to hide.

Jimmy stood up slowly and let his claws out when he noticed Victor over Johns 'dead' body. He didn't notice me yet.

"Ooh, Shiny." Victor said sarcastically, playing the evil part perfectly. "Tell me something, Jimmy. Do you even know how to kill me?"

"I'm gunna cut yer Goddamn head off. See if that works." Jimmy replied.I'm pretty sure it would but hey, maybe I'm a little biased...

Victor let a little bit of his animal out, flashing fangs and chuckling, to cover up the hurt that comment brought upon.

Jimmy attacked first. He started running towards Victor, not noticing me while Victor started running like the animal inside of him towards Jimmy. Jimmy flipped Victor on to the garbage bin.

"You're gettin' slow old man." Jimmy taunted.

_No Jimmy. He just doesn't want to hurt you._ I thought to myself as I launched of my perch on the metal stairs connected to a building. _But I will._ I landed in a handstand on Jimmy's shoulders and finished my flip, throwing Jimmy over my head and down the alley in the process.

Just then, the man with glowing eyes that I saw in my vision came outside and slammed his boa staff on to the ground releasing a pink energy and blowing everything up giving me and Victor a chance to get the hell out of there. I knew there was a reason we let Gambit escape.

"Victor! Catherine!" He yelled before Gambit started kicking the shit out of him.

* * *

"He wanted to kill me."

We were in Victors room back at the base again after successfully 'killing' John and stealing his powers.

"Yes, Victor. I told you he would."

"But I didn't think he'd- I don't understand why he'd- He wanted to kill me!" Victor couldn't seem to wrap his mind around the fact yet.

"It wasn't really him, Victor. You know this already! He's grieving the people he killed along side us now. Everyone on Strykers team is an enemy. The next time we see him, we'll be taking Stryker down. We won't be enemys anymore but we might not be friends yet. I'm not sure."

"You're right, you're right." Victor agreed. "Now go check on Wade. Don't you have to find out the loud mouthed bastard died yet?"

I sighed. Victor and Wade never got along. "Yeah, I probably should. See ya."

I headed through the long metal hallways towards the infirmary in the basement. I wasn't exactly looking forward to getting told the man I'm pretty sure I'm in love with is dead. Even though I know it's a lie, it'll hurt.

"Hello, Catherine." Stryker said as I walked into the infirmary.

"Uh, Hello, Sir." I replied acting confused. "Where's Wade?"

"I'm sorry to inform you but Wade has passed on while you were on your last mission." Stryker lied with fake sympathy.

"Wh-what? N-no! He can't be dead! That's impossible!" Okay so maybe I over did it. So what?

"I'm sorry, Catherine. I'll leave you alone now." Oh, you're going to die you motherfucking bastard child! **(Nothing against children out of wedlock!)**

"Thank you." Asshole.

Too bad I wouldn't get to kill that old geezer. He'd get away somehow. I furrowed my brow. How would he get away? I sighed. Who cares. The point is that he'll get away and bring upon something really big in the future. I'm really not sure what. I just know it'll happen and it'll be big.

God, I really hope we're able to save Wade in time. My visions are getting clearer but I'm still not 100%. I need to be 110%! I can't have my Wade die! Ughh, I sound all sappy. _My_ Wade.

There was only another measly two weeks before I can get him back. He'll have Johns teleportation, Victors healing, adamantium swords built into him like Jimmy, and some kids ability to shoot lasers out of his eyes. He also won't be able to die and his mind will be so warped that not even a Class 5 telepath will be able to get into it. But then again... Wasn't it always like that? That's why I love him.

_Damn psycho._ I thought with a grin.

* * *

**LoRo13 -** _Than you. I plan to keep going (: _**RandomRiter - **_Thank you. I can't wait to start writing more Wade/Cat scenes but I can't rush into it. Gotta keep reminding myself that. Your compliments are really making me feel warm and fuzzy inside (:_ **Toasty Munroe - **_Thank you for your constructive criticism._ _I understand that the combination of powers isn't realistic but really neither is the whole mutant race. I made my story the way I wanted it but I thank you for trying to help out. If you find nothing original about it, why keep reading it? The purple hair comes out of nowhere. I know that but take Nightcrawler for example, what does a blue tail have to do with teleporting? It's not made to be realistic.__  
_

* * *

**Rate, review, whatever.**

**C.B. (:**

**P.S. 1,153 Words.**


	7. I'll Save You

**Previously:**

_**Damn psycho.** I thought with a grin.

* * *

_

**VictorPOV**

I watched as Cat punched the punching bag with rage and determination. It reminded me of Jimmy and how he attacked me. It hurt still but as Cat had told me millions of times, He'll get over it. I hope so Cat, I hope so.

She was angry when Stryker told her about Wade and she came in looking for blood. I could smell it all over her when she asked me to spar. Of course I said no. I didn't have a death wish.

"Why are ya so wound up anyway?" I asked even though I knew. Zero was on the other side of the gym seemingly minding his own business. Cat and I knew the little rat better than that.

"Wade's dead!" She growled with another roundhouse kick to the punching bag making it sway back and forth.

"So? That's a good thing! Finally some peace and quiet."

"Go fuck yourself, Victor."

I decided to stop after that. Although Cat knew I was faking, the rage in her eyes was all too real.

* * *

**WadePOV**

I was lying on a cold hard metal bed. All alone. I have to say, I would have much rather had Cat next to me. Scratch that. I would never want her to be poked and prodded with needles in places needles should never be... I internally shuddered.

Geeze, who would of thought that Wade Wilson, Merc With A Mouth, would die of plain old humane, mundane, sickly, Chemotherapeutic, cancer? The big C? No one that's who. And they were right. I wasn't dying. Not anymore. They gave me Victors healing thingy majigy. I was now immune to any human diseases. Thank God! Not that it matters really though. The old guy Stryker told me everything he was going to do with my amazingly gorgeous body. Some people even said I looked like Ryan Reynolds.

Stryker wanted to shave me bald and shiny for some insane reason (He's probably just jealous,) and then put these ugly tattoos on me. He'd then take away my mouth so I, and I quote, would shut my Goddamn mouth. And that was only after her injected me with a whole bunch of powers making me a swimming pool or something. Don't ask. That's what he told me. Though I admit I wasn't really listening until he started talking about making me look horrible. Oh, and I can't forget the best part. He's going to put some mind control doo dad in my head making me one of his pod-people. I still thing that Zero is one of his pod-people already but don't tell him that.

Stryker and Zero chose then to walk into my 'hospital room'. *Cough* Prison. *Cough*

"Oh you're awake. Good." Stryker said pleasantly. "There are some things I would wish to discuss with you."

"Oh, goody. You know I love the sound of your beautiful, _ageless_, voice!" I said in a high soprano. God I couldn't wait to gut him. Though I'm sure Cat's going to want to do it herself. Mmm, Cat. I haven't seen her in weeks! What I wouldn't give to have her walk into this room right now. Her weird purple hair, her long legs that would, and have, fit tightly around my waist, her squishy brea-

"WILSON!" Stryker yelled angrily. "Did you hear anything I just said?"

My completely innocent face must have gave me away.

"Damn idiot." Stryker mumbled.

"Hey!" I replied, acting offended. "Here I am thinking we were best friends."

"I was in the middle of informing you," Stryker went on, ignoring Wades statement. "That I have told Catherine of your demise." What?

"But I'm not dead. And if this is the afterlife stuck with you two for eternity, I don't wanna die."

"No you may not be dead in the literal way but figuratively you're dead. Catherine has already been moving on."

I stared at him dead panned.

He sighed irratably. "Wade Wilson is dead. You will now be known as Deadpool."

"Who came up with the new name? Zero? It makes sense, what with them both being so dull and all... So Catherine thinks I'm dead and has moved on?" I asked testing the waters.

"Yes, she has. I believe her and Victor haven't left her bedroom yet." That was what sealed it.

Victor and Cat were closer then brother and sister. I'm usually a possessive guy and Cat is mine but even I wouldn't bat an eye if I saw them hugging or anything really. I had complete faith that Cat knew I was alive and was going to rescue me like the really manly man in distress that I am. Sure it's a blow to the ego and pride but I'd carry Cat's purse in a gay bar for her... And I have. Long story. Again, don't ask.

"Now. Lets get started." Stryker said.

That's when they started injecting new powers into me.

That's when they started screwing with my DNA.

That's when the pain came.

* * *

**CatPOV**

I came out of the vision with a gasp. They started. I now had approximately three days for Jimmy to come and help sabotage this whole thing before they injected the chip into his mind and started altering his appearance.

I know it hurts, Babe, but just hang in there. I'll save you.

I'll save you.

* * *

**RandomRiter - **_Yes I tried to keep it along the plot line but at the same time, change it, if you know what I mean? __I know! I can't wait to start writing about Wade. I'm having such a hard time trying not to rush through this to get to Wade._**  
**

* * *

**Rate, review, whatever.**

**C.B. (:**

**P.S. 1,084 Words.**


	8. It's killing Time

**Authors Note: Sorry if I disappoint any of my readers with the changed fight scene but that's the way I want it.**

* * *

**Previously:**

_I know it hurts, Babe, but just hang in there. I'll save you._

_I'll save you._

* * *

**LoganPOV**

It's been two days since I saw Catherine and Victor. It shook me. I don't know why I'm angry with them but every time I see them, I want blood. It's probably because they're a part of an evil government organization that experiments on innocent mutants.

The helicopter started shaking.

"You don't like flying huh?" Pink eye asked.

"I'm fine. just concentrate on what yer doin'." Not admitting that I wanted to puke.

"You sure? You got a little sweat on your brow there." The Cajun taunted.

"Very funny. Just keep your eyes on the..." Uhh..

"On the what? The clouds? Just keep my eyes on the clouds?" Gambit laughed.

"You're goin' up and down like a freakin' yo-yo. Where'd you get this thing anyway?" I asked feeling a little more than sick.

"Oh, this is my baby. Won her here in a game. Jacks over fives." Gumbo replied patting the dashboard.

After a few seconds more of silence, Remy pointed to a nuclear power plant up ahead. "There it is. The island. Three Mile Island. Hiding in plain sight. No one's gunna snoop around a nuclear think it's gunna turn them in to freaks.."

I nodded. "If it makes you feel any better, this is gunna hurt." I said getting ready to jump.

"Yeah. Yeah that does make me feel a little better." Asshole. "Hey, Logan." He said. "Be careful _mon ami_."

I nodded again. "Thanks, bub."

And then I jumped.

* * *

**VictorPOV**

I was sharpening my claws when Cat's head sprung up from it's place on my lap with a gasp.

"He's here."

Here we come, Jimmy.

* * *

**CatPOV**

I had 15 minutes.

15 minutes to save Wade before he's completely lost to us. Come on Jimmy, hurry up,_ please!_ I can't do this without you.

"How much time?" Victor asked gruffly.

"15 minutes."

"Shit." Exactly.

We started running towards the cells that held the kidnapped mutants. I knew the way like the back of my hand seeing as how I've been there so many times letting the mutants know that they wouldn't be here forever. When Stryker caught me once, he just thought I was taunting them with death. Dumb ass.

We got there in less than a minute seeing as how we both ran faster than the average person. When we got there, the mutants all stood up.

I smiled genuinely. "It's time. You'll soon be free little birdies." I said with a laugh. Victor and I then ran ahead knowing that Jimmy and Gambit would be coming to set the mutants free.

We ran into the room where Stryker and Zero were standing with a woman doctor next to a body that was covered with a sheet. I didn't looked twice at it knowing it was Wade but also knowing that I couldn't let Stryker and Zero know that I knew what he knew because I did know but I couldn't let him know I know... What?

Anyways... On to my amazing acting skills.

"Jimmy. He's here!" I told Stryker frantically.

"Looks like your powers are failing you, Catherine. I already know he's here." Douche bag.

"Why are you so panicked? Think you'll freeze at the thought of killing your dear friend Jimmy?" Zero sneered.

"What? No. I just don't know how to get through the Ada- the ada- through the metal he's full of." I finished not exactly remembering the name of the indestructible metal.

I heard Victor chuckle behind me and blushed.

"In order to get through the _Adamantium_," He said meaningfully, "you'll just have to keep injuring him to wear down his healing factor."

"Oki!" I said while grinning wildly. I was so excited to just kill his whole mission. I also get to kill Zero. Yay!

Zero raised his gun a little bit and Stryker took a step back. So my smile may be a little deranged when I think of killing. Does that make me a bad person? Heheh, Who cares!

Just then, Jimmy walked in.

"Logan." Stryker greeted.

Oh hell no! Strykers not talking to Logan before I make my presence known.

"Jimmy!" I squealed. "How've you been? I've been good thanks for asking. Well you didn't really ask but I know you were going to. Well, no you weren't but I know you wanted to. Well-"

"For Gods sake, Cat. Shut up!" Victor said.

"She babbles when she's nervous." Stryker told him.

Logan and Stryker started talking about good and evil and right and wrong and blah, blah, blah. I wasn't really listening. I was counting down the seconds. The seconds until one of the kid mutants that are now outside, makes a bunch of tiny firecracker like explosions and a bunch of soldiers come in. Stryker will run away when no ones looking and I'll let him because I care about Wade more than any new mutants that he might kidnap. Sure I'll track him down later and sabotage him again and again and again but now's not the time for that kind of fun.

15 seconds.

10 seconds.

5

4

3

2

_Pop, pop, pop, pop_. The lights went out with the little explosions but the emergency lights came on immediately as the about 70 soldiers came barreling in the door.

I made my way over to Wade and started killing anyone and anything that came near us. I don't remember how many I killed but all I know is there was blood. A lot of blood. I mean _gallons_ of blood.

When everything was dead, Jimmy, Victor, and I stood in an awkward triangle staring at each other.

"Soooo." I drawled.

Jimmy glared.

* * *

**RandomRiter -** _Oh, Geeze! I felt (and still feel) the exact same way! I'm so scared of not getting Wade right y'know? But thank you so much. I'm glad I didn't screw him up completely._

* * *

**Rate, review, whatever.**

**C.B. (:**

**P.S. 1,145 Words.**


	9. Sorry

I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update but I haven't had internet.

I'm on a friends computer right now so I'll update as soon as possible.

Thank you. (:


	10. More Plans

_**So sorry that I haven't been updating. Personal issues have been getting in the way and schools starting. :(**_

* * *

**Previously:**

_"Soooo." I drawled._

_Jimmy glared._

* * *

**LoganPOV**

I stood there staring at people that were supposed to be family, utterly confused. I was about to ask a question when Gambit came running into the room.

"It worked _mon cherie et mon ami_. The mutants are free _et_ headin' to Xaviers _château._ They are waiting for us." What?

Before anyone could do anything, Cat jumped over to Gambit and hugged him. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She squealed. "If you got here just a minute later, Wade would have been toast!" She looked over to me. "You too, Jimmy! It wouldn't of worked without you. I'd give you a hug but you'd impale me." She said tapping on her temple.

Remy tried to disguise his cough as a laugh while Victor just let his out.

"I meant with his claws! Gosh! You guys are so immature!"

I had enough. "Will someone please tell me whats going on?" I roared.

"Well if you come with us to the mutant school to get Wade all fixed up, we'll explain."

"We're not going anywhere until you explain." I growled.

"Yes we are." Cat said simply.

"No we're not. I'm leavin'. I don't need answers bad enough to travel with a bunch of blood thirsty psychos." I growled.

"Fine then! You want to be an asshole than just leave." She yelled. "Just know, _Logan,_" She sneered my name. "We'll be seeing each other again I can promise you that. And when we do, you'll regret these things you've said to us." I felt a cold foreboding feeling creep it's way up my spine when she said that, almost as if she put a curse on me but I knew that it was because what she said was true. We would see each other again. And I would regret it.

* * *

**CatPOV**

I had Victor carry Wade on to the jet. I could have handled the weight but the size difference would have put me off balance.

"So will he be okay?" I asked the red head Dr Jean Grey when the jet was in the air. I was so nervous for Wade after the adrenaline wore off, that I couldn't even look into the future. It was a bit disconcerting but Wade always came first. Always.

"By the looks of things, he's just physically and emotionally tired to the brink of exhaustion right now. He should wake up in a few hours." She replied warmly.

I sighed in relief and looked over to Victor. He was staring out the window with his jaw clenched. What Jimmy said hurt him just a little bit more than it hurt me. My nervousness eased after the reassurance that Wade was going to be fine so I was able to look about seven months into the future.

_"Do you understand now Jimmy?"_

_"Yes." Jimmy said with his head in his hands. He sounded chocked up. "I'm sorry."_

I came out of the vision with a smile and went over to sit on Victors lap and give him a hug. He hated public affection. Said it ruined his bad ass reputation. I didn't care right now. I was happy.

"Victor." I said in a sing song voice when he wouldn't look at me. "I know when we're going to see Jimmy again..." I trailed off with a grin.

His eyes flew up to meet mine. "Do we have to play evil?" He asked.

"We can play care bears if we want to as long as we explain to him everything. He will give us a chance this time. We'll be family again."

He grinned. The little teeny boppers shuddered. So Victor was a little scary. I didn't mind. I grinned back.

"Too bad the runt has to be so pig headed. This could have been talked out months ago." Victor sighed.

I massaged his shoulders a little bit. "Jimmy wouldn't be Jimmy if he wasn't pig headed, now would he?" I replied.

"I guess you're right." Victor agreed with a gruff laugh.

"When am I not?" I asked matter-of-factly as I got up and went to sit with Wade.

When we stopped at the mansion and Jean used her telekinesis to get Wade off the jet, I heaved a deep inward sigh. The next seven months were going to be fine unless something decides to interfere but we'll just have to deal with one thing at a time.

For now, I'm going to go spar with Victor until we can't move our muscles any longer. We have a lot of stress to let out.

* * *

**My Beautiful Ending - **_Thankyou! I was so afraid of messing up his POV =P._ **RandomRiter - **_Lmao, I agree. I really need to work on adding more detail and less dialogue. Lmao, it was probably the context of those two words. (:_** Chipmunk169646 - **_Yes, Gambit is most definitely in league with Cat and Victor. Yes, I really love Victor this way. He was always one of my favourite characters but Marvel makes him a **bit** too evil for my tastes._**  
**

* * *

**Rate, review, whatever.**

**C.B. (:**

**P.S. 1,007 Words.**


End file.
